hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Hutchinson
}} Brian Edward Hutchinson is the father of Tony Hutchinson, Dom Reilly, Verity Hutchinson and Eric Hutchinson. He is also the ex-husband of Victoria Hutchinson. Biography Background Edward married Victoria, who gave birth to his son, Tony. Victoria had an affair with another man, and fell pregnant with Dom. She put both her and Edward's (who at the time was using his first name, Brian) names on the birth certificate, but gave Dom up to her sister, Diane Reilly. Arrival in Hollyoaks and rivalry with Finn O'Connor Edward first arrived when Tony Hutchinson was reported missing and that the body of Tony's son, Harry Thompson, has been discovered. Diane Hutchinson, Tony's wife, was at first not happy to see Edward but eventually took a liking to him, as helped her out massively, impressing Diane in the process. However Diane's adoptive son, Finn O'Connor, took a dislike to Edward and he witnessed Edward killing a rare bird by breaking its neck when confronting Edward, Finn is left with a cold shock as Edward knows of his previous crimes as to is Diane, Edward also get off on the wrong foot with Luke Morgan who chucks digs at Edward for not being there for Tony however Edward is calm in tbe situation he was also earlier that day reconised by Cindy Cunningham who says he looks familiar. Edward seems to get along fine with everyone but Diane's son Finn thinks Edward is upto somthing and when Finn later catches Edward snapping a birds neck he confronts him but is left for food for thought the two start to shot digs at each other unknown to Diane some weeks past and Edward decides he wants Finn out the house so he approaches Finn with an offer to get his own flat and offers to help with the money situation but a spanner is thrown in his works when Finn befriends Yasmine Maalik giving Finn hope that people might start to forgive him for his past, Edward later sees Yasmine's older half brother Sami and reveals to Sami that Yasmine's friend all along is Finn much to Sami's disgust and anger in which Sami later confronts Finn now upset Edward offers him again to move away and he will help in which Finn agrees however the next day after a heart to heart with Sami on the day he was suppose to get married to Finn's sister Sinead O'Connor, Sami tells Yasmine she can bring Finn to the wedding again holting any plan of Edward to get rid of Finn much to Edward's anger and frustration in which he shows to Finn at The Hutch. Some weeks past and Finn gets a job as a delivery man however on the first day of his job he gets sacked after his delivery was to Hollyoaks High School where he attacked John Paul McQueen five years earlier much to Edward's ammusment, Eddward is later heard talking to Sally St. Claire on the help to get rid of Finn and Yasmine's voice dector catches all so she does some search on Edward and finda out that he was the main suspect on the death of his wife and shows Finn, Finn at first knew it wasn't much but later told his mother Diane in which Edward walks in and Finn is upfront about after talking to Diane, Edward confronts Yasmine and later gets the help of Sally to get her son John Paul McQueen to help get rid of Finn later a guilty Finn decides to leave with Edward feeling victorious as Finn leaves in a cab to start a new life away from Hollyoaks. Sleeping with Diane and attempt to win her back, Verity's visit and coming face to face with Tony Once Finn is gone Edward becomes more closer with Diane and its later revealed that on the night of the shooting of Mercedes McQueen that Edward had slept with Diane and the two heard a load bang and where seen by Grace Black, Edward does all he can to swoop Diane and each time it works as Diane gets more impressed by Edward and eventually Diane starts to fall for Edward, later Edwards daughter Verity Hutchinson arrives and catches Her father along with Sami Maalik about to hook up with Diane and reveal to Diane and Sami that Verity is Edward's daughter, Diane plays off what they where about to do much to Edward's anger after making his feeling clear to Diane during the Later special, Diane attempts to woo Edward and it works and the two sleep together again and confess their love for one another however Tony is taking in Hostpital by paramedics much to both Edwards and Diane's shock after Tony recovers Edward makes his presance known much to Tony's shock later Edward approaches Tony with false infomation after Tony told Diane to keep Edward away from him and his children Edward shows Tony aload of cards and tells Tony that his mother cut all contact with him and sent back aload of letters and cards and also revealed he has a brother named Eric after some talking to Tony tells Diane he wants Edward to move in with him with him much to Diane's gulit Edward is then seen with a victorious smile and then bining the cards and letters indicating they where fake. After the events with Breda. Tony is still very much trumatised infront of Tony's family and friends Edward seems surportive but when it was just the two of the Edward belittled Tony telling him that he needs to be a man for his children and more importanly his wife Edward tells Tony to buck his ideas up or Diane will end up leaving him he also tells him to spend time with the children thinking Tony wouldn't be able to hack it since his already snapped at them Tony's first order for Tony was to spend some time with his son Ant where the two played with some building blocks when Edward arrives home to find Tony calm with his son he orders Tony to get a shower in which he does while in the shower Edward locks Tony in by putting a chair against the handle door he then take Ant for ice cream when out the shower Tony attempts to open the door and due to it not opening he has flashbacks and freaks out Edward arrives and his Tony's cries for help Edward removes the chair just before Diane arrives a now scared Tony huggles up with Diane with Edward watching on later on Tony decides he has to go back to work after reading the online reviews that The Hutch is going down hill this emthusiasism worries Edward so to make the situation worse for Tony he contacts most off his colleagues to go to the Hutch for breakfast when arriving Edward again belittles Tony making Tony more determind to start cooking Edward then makes it even harder for Tony when he puts on pressure by pretending to be impatient Edward tells Darren to tell Tony to get a hurry on unknown too Edward and Darren in the kitchen Tony is having a panic attack to which he eventually runs out of the Hutch to Edwards delight later Edward tells Tony that he will never be man enough to keep Diane to which this makes Tony sit and think to which he accepts that he needs to be more of a better husband and father Tony then hears a tap dripping makes him nervous again the next day this pushes Edward to do the unthinkable to his son and drive him to Stone Mount Farm where Breda kept Tony hostage for months upon their arrival when Tony notices where they are Edward tells him he needs to face what his been through Edward goads Tony telling him that he let a little old woman overpower him Tony then takes Edward to where Breda had him locked up for months on end Edward then pushes and locks Tony in and even goes as far as soaking him with a hoes pipe however Tony finds a photo of him and his family which included Harry also this makes Tony describe to his father Edward that it was the thought of seeing his family that kept him strong Edward then agressivly hugs Tony later on Tony is happy and seems back to his old self after the farm visit and Diane is more then delighted to see him that way too however when Tony takes another shower sompoint while taking the show Edward walked in and wrote on the steamy mirror "God Is Love" when Tony sees this he freaks out and Diane rushes to see whats wrong Tony tells her about the message from Breda on the mirror however as his doing this it clears up and Edward checks telling Diane there is nothing there Edward then plants lollie pops in the flat what Breda use to offer Tony while she kept him hostage this pushes Tony over the edge some more and he bundles Diane into a cap telling they need to leave as Breda is back and is out to get him while Edward watches on with a victorious smile on his face as he then places a lollie pop in his mouth the next day Diane gets Sylver McQueen to talk to Tony to which he eventually agrees to Edward does not think this is a good idea Sylver reveals to Tony that Breda isn't coming back because he killed her after Tony and Sylver comfort each other Tony is ready to accept the help to which Edward attempts telling him he shouldn't go through with it however Tony does much to Edwards anger and as Diane is happy to see that Tony is starting to get help Edward agressivly plays his violin while thinking of his next move. See also *List of appearances *Hutchinson family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Hutchinson family Category:2019 debuts Category:Doctors Category:Dee Valley Hospital employees Category:Residents of 4 Oakdale Drive Category:Current characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters